


“溺死于噪音中”

by hydrviolence



Category: Antichrist (2009)
Genre: F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: @AshesofJuly 的fanvid：My Body Is A Cage（https://www.bilibili.com/video/av62384010）的观后感@sendmedowntotheriver 的同人文《乐园》（https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153512）的读后感





	“溺死于噪音中”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesofJuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesofJuly/gifts), [sendmedowntotheriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmedowntotheriver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [身似囚笼 | My Body Is A Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506206) by AshesofJuly. 
  * Inspired by [乐园](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153512) by [sendmedowntotheriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmedowntotheriver/pseuds/sendmedowntotheriver). 

“世界早已轰然完结。”她说。  
“什么？”他问，如同这是他的职责。这确实是他的职责。  
“我说，世界，已经完了。灭绝、毁灭、灰飞烟灭。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“你记得，世界已经毁灭。”  
“我不记得有这事发生。因为什么毁灭？”  
“小行星？也许。”  
“但是，如果世界已经毁灭，我们现在又算什么？”  
“幻肢。”她说，突然感到极度疲倦，没有力气继续保持眼睛睁开，于是垂下眼睑，“你知道，在截肢之后，仍然感觉切掉的肢体存在，仍然感到疼痛。现在的……我们、周遭，就是那个，剩下来的，不存在的，仍然以为自己存在的，幻肢。”眼睑像干而薄的纸，下面露出一牙光线，里面晃动着列车的地板和他的双脚。她干脆把眼睛完全闭上，灭掉那一牙景物，只留下让人安心的黑暗。  
他起身拥抱她。“你能感到这是真实的。”  
她动了动嘴唇，含混地说了什么。  
“你说什么？”  
“撞击。”  
“什么撞击什么？”  
“撞击。我说，撞击。世界就是这样……”她蠕动嘴唇，连嘴唇也变得沉重。他们在水泥中，如同一对被追杀的恋人，在渐渐凝固的水泥中死去，他们的尸体永远藏在桥墩之下。想象这一画面令她平静，某种沉闷的恶意和愤怒被推开，她的唇舌又可以说话。“撞击。”她说，“撞击。”想象着，撞击。  
列车车窗外，稠密的植物变成一片模糊的浓绿，她尖叫的面容藏在其中，一闪而过。

橡子落下的声音整夜不停。  
_身子是圣灵的殿，可那是监狱，而监狱……未免太过拥挤。_  
有那么多的……  
她睁开眼睛，什么也没有。监狱、罪恶和惩罚，橡子、橡子，死了又死。什么？有这么多的声音。监狱里有太多……  
她看着他，像是怀疑他是否真的在那里。“不要离开。”  
“我当然不会离开你。”他说，如同这是他的职责。这确实是他的职责。  
“什么死了？我杀了什么？”她裹紧毯子。罪恶、罪恶，空寂的森林，哭声，留下吧，小小的鞋子。去死吧。  
“不是你杀死的，不是谁杀死的。”  
“孩子。”她说，用左手捂住左侧脸颊和眼睛。  
“不要归罪自己，那只是意外。你记得。”  
她记起那个孩子。落下，撞击，死亡。一颗小行星。谁允许，将一颗小行星命名为忧郁症？孩子？孩子。死了。罪恶啊罪恶。所以要惩罚。怎么惩罚？死。死了，罪恶，惩罚。怎么惩罚……  
……死了又死。但是，监狱？她又一次觉得困惑，有太多的……  
她看着他，像是怀疑他是否真的在那里。“不要离开。”  
“我不会离开你。”他说，这正是他的职责。  
看着他，听着他的话，那股沉默的恶意和愤怒又来了，她心中突然涌起一股冲动，想要冲上去扼住他的喉咙、敲碎他的脑袋、刺穿他的身体。砸烂、焚烧，啐掉血和灰。  
橡子不断地落下，声音永不停歇。

那是哭声，永远停不下来的哭声。  
“相当感人，如果它是童话故事的话。”他说。  
但是，谁说哭泣意味着悲痛？  
哭泣就像是……雨水。雨水打湿地面，扬起尘土。_在天上落下的雨水和地上扬起的尘土之间，女人赤身裸体走进森林_。  
童话里是这样讲的吗？是女人还是男人，是她还是他？是他还是她，又有什么区别……走进森林，_寻找钥匙、寻找门、寻找真理_，童话是这么讲的。  
然后呢？  
童话里说了什么？  
_割去舌头、剜掉眼珠、砍去双臂_。她想象着、想象着，沉闷的愤怒已经转为狂暴，挥起利器，屠杀再屠杀、肢解再肢解。眼窝里生出叶芽、喉咙里戳出枝干、血里长出苔藓，孢蒴打开，散出孢子。藤条钻入皮下，在血管里攀爬、扭转，_要用刀才能剥出来_……  
她躺下来，在绿色植物之间，融入其中。  
_他抬起残肢末端，仿佛砍掉的手臂仍然存在_……

最后，需要做的是焚烧。  
他点上火，就离开了，在清晨灰白的光中走上山顶。视野开阔、空气清新，浆果有着从未有过的味道。  
他扭头看着，许多的她走来。  
但现在没关系了。  
现在没关系。

_我为什么还站在这里？_除此之外，还能说什么。

**Author's Note:**

> 我实在不知道这是什么。一个杂烩。  
（以及，因为么有绑定手机，B站无法留言、发信……囧）


End file.
